Repas test
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Comment se passe un repas d'avant ouverture d'un restaurant ? L'auteur n'en sait rien mais il en parle quand même.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Bonjour et merci à moon72 pour sa nouvelle review sur soupe d'endives. Et oui, c'était bien un bateau. On va bien voir ce que vont faire Heero, Quatre et Wufei, mais pas tout de suite. Tout le plaisir était pour moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : On en a fini avec les endives ! Pour ceux qui prennent le train de l'histoire en route et que ça intéresse ce texte fait suite à plusieurs autres, dans l'ordre :_

_**Seulement des pâtes au beurre !**_

**_Derrière les actes et le silence_**

**_Ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre_**

**_Il y a beurre et beurre_**

**_L'occasion fait le larron_**

**_Un plat très attendu_**

**_Petit repas entre amis_**

**_Omelette norvégienne inversée_**

**_Ce n'est pas quand le soufflé retombe qu'il faut le servir_**

**_La vie c'est comme les endives_**

**_Comment cuisiner les endives_**

**_Salade d'endives_**

**_Soupe d'endives_**

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo (je persiste et je signe!)._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Repas test<strong>

Quatre regarda Heero sans en avoir l'air alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

Le brun n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours sur le seuil du hangar, comme s'il entendait y retourner après leur départ.

Quatre soupira, cela aussi en disait long.

Au lieu d'oser venir et d'affronter Duo et Trowa Heero préférait rester chez lui.

- Je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose. Affirma Wufei, le tirant de ses pensées.

Quatre le regarda avec surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette affirmation.

- Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser qu'Heero puisse préparer quelque chose ?

- Il est clair qu'il nous a caché quelque chose, la façon dont il a regardé s'il n'avait rien laissé traîner de compromettant était révélateur. Continua Wufei. Je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que c'est sûrement lié à nos amis.

Quatre échangea un regard avec lui, le blond était visiblement inquiet des conclusions qu'il venait de lui exposer.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait dans l'idée de saboter leur ouverture. Le rassura Wufei. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'il ferait.

Quatre ne demandait qu'à le croire et préféra ne pas rester sur le sujet.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous servir. Dit il.

- Une chose est certaine, cela ne pourra être que bon. Sourit brièvement Wufei.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils furent accueillis par Duo qui leur adressa un sourire sincère.

Une fois les salutations achevées il les fit entrer et les guida à une table préparée pour eux.

Réléna et Dorothy s'y trouvaient déjà installées.

Une fois parvenus à leur table Quatre et Wufei regardèrent autour d'eux.

La plupart des tables étaient occupées, ils n'eurent aucun mal à identifier la majeure partie des invités.

Il y avait la sœur de Trowa et des artistes du cirque, Rashid et quelques maganac, Howard et quelques uns de ses hommes, Hilde et quelques personnes qui devaient être des connaissances de Duo.

Tous étaient installés en fonction de leurs affinités.

Quatre se douta que c'était sans doute Duo qui avait procédé au placement et sourit, le natté avait bien calculé son coup, toutes les personnes présentes étaient réunies de façon magistrale et il avait beau bien regarder, il ne voyait personne qui soit placé à côté de quelqu'un qui puisse lui déplaire.

Le natté avait également réussi le tour de force d'inviter et de faire venir Lady Une, Mariemeya, Sally Po et le couple que formaient Lucrezia Noin et Milliardo Peacecraft. Ces derniers partageaient la même table et s'en trouvaient visiblement très satisfaits.

Duo étant reparti les deux arrivants décidèrent d'aller saluer les personnes qu'ils connaissaient avant de prendre place à la table qui leur avait été indiquée.

Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à leur dire et une fois les salutations d'usage échangées ils regagnèrent leur table.

Duo avait filé en cuisine prévenir Trowa que leurs amis venaient d'arriver.

Le regard vert se tourna vers lui, empli d'espoir.

- Heero ? Demanda t'il brièvement.

Duo manqua se mordre les lèvres en entendant cette question et en voyant cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux verts de son ami.

- Il n'est pas venu. Répondit il d'un ton neutre.

Trowa resta impassible mais son regard s'éteignit.

Duo en fut attristé et plus remonté encore contre Heero.

Même absent le brun réussissait à leur faire du mal.

Il était également un peu surpris que Trowa soit affecté par l'absence du brun.

Même s'ils avaient été partenaires au temps de la guerre il n'avait pas le souvenir que Trowa et Heero aient été vraiment proches à un moment.

Il réalisa brusquement un détail qu'il avait zappé jusqu'à cet instant.

Après avoir été viré du cirque c'était chez Heero que Trowa avait trouvé refuge. Il n'était allé chez Quatre qu'après avoir été mis à la porte par Wufei, lequel l'avait accueilli après qu'Heero ait demandé à Trowa de partir.

Mais pourquoi avoir choisi Wufei en second justement ?

Wufei et Trowa n'avaient jamais été proches, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, ce choix était plus encore surprenant.

Duo se reprit et accrocha un sourire sur son visage, pour le moment mieux valait ne pas plus s'interroger sur ce sujet, il aurait bien assez de temps après pour le faire.

- Je crois qu'on peut envoyer les apéritifs. Dit il gaiement.

Trowa le considéra pensivement, comme s'il n'était pas dupe de son sourire et de sa gaieté mais ne fit aucun commentaire et retourna à ses casseroles.

Pendant les trois heures suivantes ils furent tous deux bien trop occupés pour réfléchir.

Duo devait surveiller que le service se déroule parfaitement, les personnes en charge de la salle étaient nouvelles, les serveurs du précédent propriétaire n'avaient pas souhaité poursuivre avec eux, ils avaient du procéder à leur remplacement en catastrophe ou peu s'en fallait.

Fort heureusement les serveurs en quête d'emploi n'étaient pas trop compliqués à trouver, pour la cuisine pour le moment l'équipe était au complet, mais ils avaient prévenu qu'ils ne resteraient pas, ils allaient devoir leur trouver des remplaçants tôt ou tard.

Duo voulait rester optimiste, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils ne parviennent pas à trouver du personnel qualifié, ou à en former.

Après tout Trowa était un amateur éclairé avant d'intégrer la brigade, il avait fait des progrès fantastiques en peu de temps, Duo était persuadé qu'il serait tout à fait à même de former des cuisiniers lorsque cela serait nécessaire.

Il en avait tout de même eu un peu gros sur le cœur lorsque les serveurs s'étaient défilés, l'ancien propriétaire n'avait pas apprécié non plus soit dit en passant et leur avait fait de la pub auprès des restaurants de la région.

Les démissionnaires réussiraient sans doute à retrouver des places, mais pas chez des gens qui connaissaient leur ancien patron.

Duo n'avait pas éprouvé la moindre compassion pour les employés qui se retrouvaient grillés auprès de la majeure partie des restaurateurs de la région, ils ne l'avaient pas volé après tout. Partir comme ça, presque sans prévenir et en refusant de faire le temps de préavis, ça vous place un homme et ça ne plaît pas trop à un futur patron.

Pour l'heure il n'avait pas le temps de penser aux anciens employés, il avait trop à faire avec les nouveaux, avec la cave également, dont il se chargeait en suivant les conseils de l'ancien propriétaire. Ce dernier avait laissé de précieux documents que Duo consultait souvent pour ne pas se tromper dans le choix des alcools. L'ancien propriétaire qui s'était formé sur le tas avait laissé ses notes sur les meilleurs accords mets vins et Duo lui faisait entièrement confiance.

De toute manière il ne pouvait pas trop faire autrement, même s'il n'avait rien contre un bon verre il n'y connaissait pas grand chose.

Trowa s'y connaissait un peu plus mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des vins et des alcools, il ne pouvait de toute manière pas quitter la cuisine.

Lorsque le repas fut bien avancé Duo fit servir un trou normand revisité et en profita pour faire circuler un livre d'or prévu pour cette occasion spéciale.

Il avait un peu hésité à le faire passer de table en table en plein milieu du repas, mais il redoutait que de laisser simplement l'ouvrage posé sur une table près de l'entrée ne pousse certains invités à ne pas laisser trace de leur passage.

Leur mettre entre les mains devant les autres occupants de leur table était bien plus judicieux, il était plus délicat de ne rien inscrire si on est entouré de personnes attentives et toutes prêtes à les juger.

La manœuvre se révéla payante, lorsque le livre acheva son tour de salle il avait reçu la griffe de tous les convives.

Duo le reposa sur la table près de l'entrée, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Les signatures de personnes aussi prestigieuses que Réléna Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalognia ou Lady Une ne pourraient qu'être un plus pour leur petit établissement.

Cela ne leur apporterait pas d'étoiles, ni de places dans un quelconque classement, mais cela attirerait sans doute du monde.

Pour certains fréquenter un établissement où étaient allées des célébrités était du dernier chic.

Pour Duo c'était un peu ridicule sur les bords, mais si cela pouvait leur servir, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

Le snobisme des uns ferait la réussite des autres et c'était fort bien.

Une fois les desserts servis Duo retourna en cuisine et obligea Trowa à retirer son tablier.

- Il est temps que tu ailles en salle, saluer nos invités. Déclara t'il fermement.

Comme Trowa semblait peu disposé à le faire il le regarda avec un air décidé.

- Trowa, ce sont nos amis, ils sont venus pour toi, pour ta cuisine. Tu dois aller les voir. Insista t'il.

Son visage et son maintien indiquaient qu'il n'allait pas se laisser décourager et Trowa préféra capituler.

La mort dans l'âme il quitta ses fourneaux pour gagner la salle.

Faire la cuisine lui plaisait, mais pas jouer les personnages publics.

Peut être que certains grands chefs prenaient plaisir à passer parmi les tables pour saluer les convives, mais il n'avait pas la prétention d'être un grand chef, il ne voyait donc pas l'utilité de se montrer.

Il était dans le restaurant pour cuisiner, rien d'autre.

Il capitulait pour cette fois, mais une fois qu'il serait seul avec Duo ils allaient devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion, il n'était pas question que ce cirque se reproduise.

_A suivre_


End file.
